Told
by Aafgaeaxx
Summary: Jungkook tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Ibunya membuangnya. Tidak akan ada kata bahagia di dalam kehidupannya. Sama halnya dengan Taehyung. Lalu, datanglah Jimin yang senantiasa memberi kasih sayang itu. (Vkook/Taekook/Vmin ff)


Told

by : Aafke Aegaea

Un-Edit

* * *

 _\- begins -_

* * *

"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Co-"

Pria berambut hitam kecokelatan itu lagi-lagi mematikan sambungan telepon yang ia buat. Sudah yang kesekian kali panggilannya tidak dijawab. Berkali-kali kedua belah bibirnya bertemu, berdecak kesal disertai sumpah serampah karenanya. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya lalu menekan beberapa angka di sana. Angkat. Ayo angkat. Aku tahu kau mendengarnya. Batinnya. Tangannya terangkat menarik poninya ke belakang, ditahan sebentar. sebelum dilepaskan dan dibiarkan jatuh ke tempat semula, walaupun poninya tampak berantakan. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu meniup poni cokelatnya. Kakinya yang tertekuk dihentak-hentakkan naik-turun dengan beringas tanda bahwa ia sudah benar-benar kesal. Alisnya mengerut. Bibirnya sedikit maju mengerucut beberapa senti, tapi tidak terlalu kelihatan.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?!"

Ucapnya lagi sibuk dengan ponselnya yang digenggam erat. Ponsel itu digoyang-goyangkan seakan-akan ada sebuah hadiah di dalamnya, atau ingin membantingnya. Sedangkan seorang pria lain di belakangnya terlihat ketakutan. Dilihat dari cara bagaimana kawannya itu meremas lengan kaosnya hingga kaosnya kusut dibuatnya. Kedua tangan gemetar saking takutnya. Keringat yang bercucuran hingga membasahi kulit kepalanya. Pandangannya diedarkan tak tahu arah, mencari jalan keluar dari ruangan dingin nan minim penerangan itu. Hanya ada satu lampu redup di tengah langit-langit kapal. Sungguh menakutkan. Telapak tangannya juga ikut mandi keringat. Sesekali punggung tangannya yang kecil itu mengusap bulir demi bulir keringat di dahi hingga yang jatuh ke lehernya, membuat sebuah jejak keringat yang panjang dari dahi, sideburn pirang pendeknya, hingga leher. Wajahnya pucat pasi menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar ketakutan. Di sisi lain, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Pikirannya sudah terlanjur kacau.

"Tenang tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kru kami sudah memeriksa semuanya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hanya kerusakan kecil pada mesin kapal. Kami harap tuan dan nyonya tenang karena sebentar lagi kapal akan kembali berlayar."

Pria berkulit tan itu kembali mengotak-atik ponsel, membuat panggilan. Ia tempelkan ponselnya ke telinga agar terdengar lebih jelas. Tetapi sayangnya, panggilan itu kembali tidak diangkat. Entah disengaja atau tidak disengaja. Mereka dikumpulkan bersama penumpang-penumpang korban kelicikan kru kapal lainnya di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Ruangan yang lumayan besar yang mampu menampung seluruh penumpang kapal. Didudukkan dengan kaki menyilang menghadap depan sambil diberi arahan oleh kru. Arahan? Ia tidak percaya kalau rangkaian kata-kata yang manis itu adalah sebuah arahan. Ia lebih suka menganggap itu sebuah hipnotis. Semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi nyatanya jauh berbeda. Kapal terombang-ambing nyaris tenggelam. Pria berkulit putih pucat, temannya yang senantiasa menggengggam lengannya itu tidak bisa duduk tenang. Genggamannya kadang-kadang mengencang tatkala kapal diterjang ombak laut membuat kapal terombang-ambing dengan dahsyatnya. Sama dengan penumpang yang lainnya. Tangan yang saling tertaut satu sama lain, berharap mereka akan selamat. Lain dengannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia naik pitam. Kesabarannya sudah mulai habis. Ia berdiri membuat genggaman pria di belakangnya terlepas. Rasanya kakinya lelah terlalu lama tertekuk mendengarkan tipuan kru-kru yang menurutnya licik itu.

"Kau mau apa?"

Tanya temannya dengan suara pelan supaya tidak terdengar oleh yang lain. Pria itu mendongak, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang ia buat. Dirinya sendiri tidak menjawab, hanya menatap marah kru kapal yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia hanya membalas dengan kepalan tangannya yang mengencang di saat orang-orang termasuk temannya berteriak melengking ketakutan apabila kapal diterjang ombak dan tenggelam, membuat telapak tangan serta ujung-ujung kukunya memutih karena ia terlalu kencang mengepalkan telapaknya. Tidak jauh beda dengan tangannya, jemari kakinya juga ikut terlipat tak sabar. Sebelum itu, tangannya terangkat merapikan lengan kaosnya yang tadi kusut karena digelayuti temannya. Mata temannya melebar dibuatnya. Kedua kepalan tangan dibawanya di depan mukanya layaknya posisi siap bertarung apalagi disertai kakinya yang tertekuk membuat kuda-kuda. Ibu jari kanannya sedikit menoel ujung batang hidungnya, menantang kru-kru kapal. Dengan sengaja, ia berlari keluar dari ruangan, membuat seluruh kru kapal kaget dibuatnya. Para kru seakan berlomba-lomba mencegahnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Tetapi, keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya. Ia berhasil menembus kerumunan kru kapal dan keluar dari ruangan. Melihat keberhasilannya, lantas membuat penumpang lain ikut memberontak keluar. Tidak jauh beda dengan pria berambut pirang yang ketakutan itu. Sempat terjatuh dan tertendang-tendang kerumunan penumpang yang ingin keluar, dirinya bangkit dan ikut memberontak. Pemberontakan yang terlalu besar berbanding terbalik dengan jumlah kru yang sedikit membuat mereka mengambil tindakan paksa.

"Tidak ada pilihan lagi."

Ujar seseorang yang sepertinya merupakan pemimpin kru kapal. Ia terpaksa mengunci pintu keluar itu. Sontak membuat seluruh penumpang berhenti memberontak dan mendesah kecewa. Tidak sedikit ada penumpang yang marah. Tapi, tidak untuknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru mencari pintu keluar yang lain. Setelah sedikit mengulur waktu, akhirnya ia menemukan pintu lain yang ditutupi tubuh penumpang yang tambun. Ia langsung memaksa menyelip-nyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam kerumunan penumpang itu. Walaupun tubuhnya terhimpit, ia berhasil melesat keluar. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun dengan terburu-buru. Napasnya tak beraturan mengingat dirinya hampir mati kehabisan napas terhimpit tadi. Tangan kirinya tertekuk memegangi lutut kirinya yang juga agak ditekuk. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegangi dadanya. Karena tidak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi, ia renggangkan otot-ototnya lalu langsung berlari mencari kawannya yang berhasil keluar terlebih dahulu tadi.

"Halo? Halo! Kau di mana! Halo?!"

Samar-samar ia lagi-lagi mendengar suara temannya. Sudah lelah mencari temannya ke mana-mana, suara itu seakan-akan memberinya jalan keluar. Tidak salah lagi, sumbernya berasal dari bagian depan kapal. Kakinya berlari menuju deck utama kapal. Entah bunyi langkah kakinya yang terlalu keras atau hanya kebetulan. Dengan tidak sengaja, ia bertemu salah satu dari kru kapal. Cepat-cepat, ia bersembunyi di balik dinding kapal. Ada yang aneh. Ia yakin kru kapal yang ia lihat itu adalah manusia bukan hantu. Selama beberapa menit ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki sama sekali. Ia berencana untuk mengeceknya dengan menyembulkan kepala dari balik dinding. Namun naas, apa yang ia lihat sangat berbeda dengan dugaannya. Napasnya tercekat melihat kru kapal itu mengetahui keberadaannya, membuat mulutnya mengelurkan suara tarikan napas yang lumayan keras. Langsung saja ia tutup mulut berisiknya itu dengan kedua telapak tangan dan kembali bersembunyi. Kelopak matanya terpejam erat mendengar suara langkahan kaki yang semakin mendekat. Kakinya bergerak-gerak kecil semakin memepetkan tubuhnya dengan dinding yang menjadi tempat bersandarnya itu. Suara langkahan kaki itu mengeras. Tanpa ia lihat pun ia sudah tahu hentakan demi hentakan kaki yang semakin mantap itu.

"Hey! Sedang apa di situ!"

Mendengar teriakan itu membuatnya mati kutu. Badannya terlonjak kaget. Ia sudah terlanjur berpikir bahwa usahanya kabur sia-sia saja. Pria berambut pirang semakin kaget di saat melihat kru kapal lainnya bediri tidak jauh di depannya. Kru itu terlihat menunjuk sesuatu di belakang dinding tempat bersandarnya itu. Saat itu juga, ia sangat bersyukur karena orang yang dimaksud bukanlah dirinya. Ia masih selamat. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu.

"Kenapa masih berdiri di sana! Cepat kejar dia!"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Cepat!"

Kedua kru kapal itu pun langsung berlari menuju sesuatu yang daritadi mereka bicarakan. Sempat ia panik ketika salah satu dari kru berlari melintas tepat di sampingnya. No..Jangan lihat! batinnya. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng sambil berbisik pelan. Kedua matanya yang tadinya terpejam erat, terbelalak membuat alisnya naik. Kepala itu terus menggeleng hingga kru itu melintas tepat di sampingnya. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi yang lain. Badannya terasa membeku. Untung saja mereka tidak melihat. batinnya lagi. Sesaat setelah kru-kru itu pergi, ia menghela napas lega. Seluruh badannya yang menegang bisa ia istirahatkan sebentar. Tubuhnya membungkuk seraya ia menghela napas. Pantatnya bersandar pada dinding, sama seperti tangan kirinya yang bertumpu pada dinding. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus-elus dadanya. Karena penasaran, ia kembali menyembulkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat apa yang dua kru tadi kejar. Sekali lagi matanya terbelalak. Tidak salah lagi. Tubuh tegap yang dihiasi surai cokelat itu milik kawannya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sosok yang mereka kejar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung berlari menyelamatkan kawannya itu. Sejenak ia berpikir. Tidak mungkin ia melewati jalan bagian samping kapal, yang tadi ingin ia lewati. Bukannya menyelamatkan, dirinya bisa-bisa ikut ditangkap. Ia terus memutar otak hingga ia melihat sebuah pintu berada di kanannya persis. Ia putar knop pintu itu dan terbukalah sebuah ruangan yang tak kalah dingin dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan dengan hati-hati seakan lantainya terbuat dari kayu yang sudah reyot dimakan rayap. Seraya ia mengedarkan pandangan mencoba menebak-nebak ruangan apa itu. Mulutnya terbuka menganga. Terlalu sibuk mencerna ruangan apa itu, membuatnya lupa dengan usahanya untuk menyelamatkan temannya.

BRAKK

Sebuah suara keras menggema ke seluruh badan kapal. Air laut di sekitar kapal bergelombang dibuatnya. Kapal yang pada awalnya terombang-ambing terbawa ombak, kini berhenti mendadak membuat tubuhnya sedikit limbung ke depan. Karena tak sempat menyeimbangkan tubuh, dirinya tak sengaja terjatuh dengan posisi kaki tertekuk dan kedua tangan yang menahan tubuhnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah erangan kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak. Lututnya tergores menimbulkan luka sobekan yang memerah. Ia tekuk kakinya hingga pahanya menyentuh dada dan menjilat lututnya yang berdarah itu. Ia sedikit tersentak merasakan bagaimana sakitnya lututnya itu. Jemari kakinya mengeriting menahan luka. Kapal sempat tidak bergerak. Masih dengan posisi terduduk, tiba-tiba badan kapal miring ke samping, membuat ia memekik kaget sebelum terguling-guling layaknya bermain perosotan taman bermain. Akibatnya, punggungnya terantuk pintu di ujung ruangan.

"Akhh!"

Sebuah teriakan berhasil lolos dari mulutnya. Tangannya terulur meraih punggungnya yang luar biasa nyeri. Ia mencoba berdiri bertumpu pada knop pintu, meremasnya erat agar tidak kembali jatuh walaupun kapal masih miring. Dengan tangan kiri masih di punggung, tangannya yang lain meraih knop. Ia putar knop pintu itu perlahan mempersilahkan sedikit demi sedikit berkas cahaya dan udara laut yang segar masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Oh tidak!"

Mulutnya terbuka, kaget dengan apa yang sekarang ia lihat. Dengan tangan yang bergetar takut, ia tutup kembali pintu itu dengan keras menimbulkan suara bantingan pintu yang tak kalah keras. Bayangan sebuah ombak terpantul di matanya. Tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong pintu yang diterjang ombak yang liar itu agar cepat-cepat tertutup dan airnya tidak akan masuk ke ruangan itu. Namun sepertinya ia salah. Sedikit demi sedikit air masuk lewat celah-celah pintu. Padahal bagian bawah pintu kayu itu mulai berlubang dimakan air laut. Lubangnya memang kecil. Tapi, jika air itu terus-menerus masuk, ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia tutup lubang itu dengan kaki kirinya. Berselangnya waktu, air mulai membanjiri ruangan dan menenggelamkan se-pergelangan kakinya. Air meninggi, lantas memaksanya untuk memperkuat dorongannya. Semakin lama ia mendorong, semakin lelah pula tangannya, bukankah begitu? Itulah yang ia alami sekarang. Kedua tangannya semakinlelah mendorong. Mau tidak mau, kedua tangannya dibuat bergiliran mendorong. Padahal air mulai menaiki panggulnya. Tetapi sayangnya, keadaan lantai yang licin membuatnya tergelincir. Pintu kayu itu terbuka seakan mempersilahkan gulungan ombak masuk. Melihat masih ada ruang untuk ia bernapas di langit-langit ruangan, membuatnya mencoba berdiri dan berenang-renang kecil sambil minta tolong.

"TOLONG! HELP!"

Karena banyak air yang masuk, kapal dibuat miring dan hampir tenggelam. Begitu juga ruangan itu yang habis ditenggelamkan. Habislah sudah harapannya untuk selamat. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali kenangan-kenangannya bersama orang terkasihnya. Ia rasa masih banyak hal yang belum ia lakukan. Tubuhnya meringsut dibawa mengambang bersama aliran air. Tepi ruangan adalah pemberhentian terakhirnya. Napasnya memendek. Ia mulai kehilangan napas. Matanya memberat. Sejenak ia berpikir, tak apa kan menutup sebentar saja?

"Cepat cari korban yang lain di dalam!"

Hingga sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari luar kapal membangunkannya. Matanya yang tadinya tertutup, kini terbuka sepenuhnya. Tangannya terangkat meggedor-gedor dinding kapal dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Ia terus memukul dinding kapal tapi ia sama sekali tidak mendenngar keberadaan seseorang yang akan menolongnya. Pukulan keras itu pun berakhir dengan sebuah pukulan lemah. Sebelum itu, ia sempat berteriak minta tolong yang tertahan oleh air mengingat dirinya sudah tenggelam, membuat mulutnya mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung air. Dari gelembung itu, badannya terlihat kembali beringsut kecewa. Ia merenung, siapa juga yang ingin menolongnya. Tidak ada jalan keluar dari ruangan ini. Pintu masuk sudah hancur sedangkan pintu yang lain tertutupi oleh runtuhan bagian badan kapal yang lain. Semua jendela tertutup. Mungkin ia tinggal menunggu waktunya datang.

Tiba-tiba, jendela kapal yang berada tepat di atasnya serasa diketuk-ketuk dengan batu hingga kacanya pecah. Ia tak sanggup melihatnya. Ia hanya bisa terduduk mendengarkan suara ketukan atau bisa disebut pukulan batu yang memecahkan kaca malang itu. Sesaat ia terkaget melihat seseorang di hadapannya sekarang. Bajunya yang tadinya naik-turun seakan dikibas-kibaskan air itu tertahan oleh jaket keselamatan yang sosok itu berikan padanya. Seseorang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah temannya yang daritadi susah payah ia cari, sekarang berada di depannya. Ia jadi malu mengingat rencana awalnya untuk menyelamatkan yang sekarang malah diselamatkan. Setelah memakaikannya jaket keselamatan, temannya itu lalu menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk ke atas mencari. Bibir temannya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang indah. Kedua belah bibir itu terbuka mencoba mengatakan beberapa hal tapi percuma, karena kalimat itu hanya terdengar seperti gumaman di telinganya. Tapi, ia paham betul di saat bibir itu mulai bergerak. Ia paham betul apa yang temannya katakan walau ia tidak dapat mendengarnya. Ayo semangat! Sebentar lagi kita sampai di atas dan kau bisa bernapas sepuasmu! Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman lemah tanda bahwa ia mulai kehabisan napas. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap bersemangat berenang ke atas ditambah ia tidak harus mengeluarkan begitu banyak tenaga seperti temannya yang tidak mengenakan jaket keselamatan yang akan mengambangkannya, membawanya ke atas.

Sesampainya di atas, ia langsung terengah-engah mengingat dirinya yang hampir mati kehabisan napas. Sedangkan, temannya berusaha berenang-renang kecil agar tubuh pria itu tidak tenggelam. Namun, tangan dan kaki pria itu sepertinya mulai lelah. Tubuhnya makin lama akan tenggelam. Masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya, ia berkata.

"Syukurlah kau selamat." ucapnya. Tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit tenggelam seakan dimakan air. Melihat itu, sang pria pirang berteriak panik.

"Kau bisa tenggelam! Berpeganglah pada pundakku!" teriak pria pirang sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya sebagai isyarat.

"Tapi, nanti kau juga bisa tenggelam." ucapnya lemah supaya tak terlihat terengah-engah kelelahan.

"Tak apa! Asalkan itu bersama orang yang kucintai!" teriak pria pirang itu dengan mata yang berair. Bulir air mata itu singgah sebentar di pelupuk mata sebelum jatuh. Dirinya masih bergerak terbawa arah gelombang ombak laut yang menenang akibat perkataan temannya barusan. Semua benda seakan membeku. Kata-kata temannya barusan benar-benar membuatnya tersentuh. Suasana menjadi hening secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Tiga kata terakhirnya sebelum dirinya tenggelam. Bibirnya masih membentuk senyuman terdamainya yang terakhir kalinya, membuat sang pria pirang protes.

"No..no no...no..Kau tidak boleh tenggelam!" protesnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Mata berlinang air matanya menatap tubuh itu tenggelam lalu pada akhirnya berakhir dimakan gelapnya dasar laut. Tangan dan kaki itu terulur ke atas seakan meminta pertolongan. Menunggu gilirannya untuk tenggelam sesudah tubuh tegap itu dimakan gelapnya dasar laut. Kepalanya mendongak ke belakang yang tentu saja sudah dimakan terlebih dahulu. Dan bodohnya ia yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat sambil menangis layaknya orang bodoh tanpa membantu.

"Tidak, tidak boleh!"

Mulutnya tetap berkomat-kamit layaknya mantra agar temannya tidak tenggelam. Tubuhnya bergemetarnya sekali-kali mencondong ke depan ingin menceburkan dirinya lagi ke dasar laut menyelamatkan temannya. Tapi, hal itu sepertinya hanya ada di mimpinya mengingat dirinya masih memakai jaket keselamatan yang tadi temannya beri, yang membuatnya mengapung seperti sekarang. Di saat dirinya ingin melepasnya, dirinya terlebih dahulu dibawa naik ke sebuah perahu karet milik tim penyelamat. Karena menolaknya, ia terus memberontak. Menghentak-hentakkan kaki dan tangannya yang digenggam erat.

"Bius saja dia!"

Dan setelah itu, kesadarannya hilang, semuanya benar-benar hitam.

* * *

 _\- to be continued -_

* * *

Hello readers sekaliannn~~

Pasti udah gak asing lagi sama ff yang satu ini. Karena saya re-publish di akunku ini. Saya lupa password akun yg satunya ._. Mohon dimaklumi. Gakpapa ya saya publish lagi di sini. Maaf ya kalau bosen sama ceritanya. Untung aja ff ini udh dibuat lanjutannya. Jadi, buat yg udah nunggu2, dimohon bersabar oke :D Sekian dulu ya, bhay~~


End file.
